Take the Cake
by Chemicalsentiments
Summary: Harry wanted to suprised Draco with a cake for his birthday...disaster ensues. Giftfic for a friend of mine. T for swearing, Enjoy!


HELLO THERE. So this is a little oneshot I wrote for a friend to thank her for writing something for me blahblahblah. I guess its a girftfic so yea.

This takes place after Harry and Draco finish school at Hogwarts, so theyre probably around 18 or 19, 20 if you'd like.

In my mind I dont think the war ever happened...I don't think it matters too much in regards to this story.

So enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Take the Cake<strong>

Draco walked up the stairs to Harry's apartment anxiously. It was his birthday and Harry had invited him over to celebrate. Draco laughed to himself. Knowing Harry, he would probably try to pull off something really extravagant. He imagined Harry trying to set up and candle little dinner for the two of them, but since Harry was so awkward when it came down to even the slightest attempt at romance, Draco then pictured the boy knocking the candle over and setting the table on fire. He let out a laugh that sounded almost like he was choking and continued up the stairs.

When Draco finally reached the door, he thought he smelled something burning, and saw that smoke was coming out from beneath the door. "Oh god," thought Draco, "He really did light a table on fire!" Draco knocked on the door furiously. "Harry, open the damn door!" he shouted. The door swung open to reveal a horrendous scene. There were pots and pans on the stove, some with water boiling over the sides, some with their contents either smoking or completely in flames. The counters were covered in flour and there was an overturned carton of milk spilling onto the floor. The sink was full of dirty pots and pans, and was overflowing with soapy water. The room was an utter disaster.

To make the sight even worse, Harry was sitting in the corner of the kitchen, wearing a floral apron, hugging his knees to his chest. He too was covered in flour; it covered his clothes and made parts of his hair looks almost gray. Draco stood in the doorway and took in the whole thing. He let out a slight cough, and Harry looked up at him sadly, talking off his glasses to wipe the flour away.

"Hey Draco…" Harry sighed. Draco smiled and walked over to Harry, taking a seat next to him on the floor.

"Harry…what have you done?" he asked, laughing a little.

"Well, since it's your birthday, I really wanted to make you a cake, you know, from scratch, without magic," Harry looked around the room, "and then it got all out of hand…as you can see."

Draco wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders and pulled him closer.

"Harry, its okay…it's…the thought that counts." Draco awkwardly tried to make Harry feel better. He was certainly not good with comforting anyone, especially when he was in a situation such as this. He took out his wand and gave it a little wave. The flames on the stove went out, the milk went back into it's carton, the faucet turned off, and all that was left was the dusting of flour that seemed to cover every surface of Harry's small apartment.

Harry groaned. "I should probably start cleaning up all of this," he brushed some of the flour out of his hair and looked at Draco. "We can go out somewhere to celebrate your birthday, I guess." Harry started to get up, but Draco pulled him back down.

"No, it's fine, hold on." Draco waved his wand again and a small cake before the two of them. Just as Draco was charming the cake towards them, Harry leaned forward to pick it up. The cake toppled over on a bewildered and unexpecting Harry Potter. Draco burst out into laughter , grabbed a handful of cake and smeared it down the side of Harry's already flour covered face.

"What the hell was that for?" Harry shouted.

"Because you, _the boy who lived_, could not make a cake. A cake, Harry!" Draco's laughter became even louder than before. Harry took a handful of cake and put it over Draco's mouth in an attempt to make the blond shut up, and it worked…momentarily. Draco stood up and took Harry's hand, pulling him up as well. He wiped the frosting off his face, onto his sleeve.

"C'mon Harry, I'll teach you how to bake."

* * *

><p>ALSO. The friend who I wrote this for is Kaylaxkittyears. So you should hop on over to her page and read...everything.<p>

Reviews are my motivation, and cake (fortunatly NOT baked by Harry) for you! :3

Thanks!


End file.
